


And We Live On

by queenofserendipity



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofserendipity/pseuds/queenofserendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jalaric drabbles based on prompts from the Tumblr <i>imagineyourotp</i>. Updates will be spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Live On

**Author's Note:**

> **_Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture._**

Jenna collapsed into a fit of laughter as Ric let out another frustrated groan. He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to construct the coffee table she had bought from IKEA the day before, and so far had not had much luck.

“I don’t understand”! He exclaimed, “I’m doing exactly what the instructions are telling me to do and I still can’t get it to bloody stand up”.

“Do you need some help”? She asked, grinning at him from her spot on the couch, and he shook his head distractedly while flicking through the pages of the manual.

“I’ve got this, Jenn”.

She allowed him a few more attempts before settling on the floor next to him, resting on her knees. Without notice she snatched away the instructions from him, and accompanied by loud protests, placed it under the corner of the carpet they were on.

“I’ve let you have your turn with it, and now it’s mine” She said, shoving him lightly after taking note of his disbelieving expression. “I went to college - I’ve assembled furniture plenty of times without the help of a manual”! 

Jenna reached out for one of the legs of the table and examined it, trying to determine how it attached to the main body of the table. 

“So this…” She thought aloud, “Should go in… here?”

She experimentally slid the top of the leg into a slot on the bottom of the table, and as soon as she let go it fell over with a thump. She felt Alaric’s gaze on her, and gave it another go, to no much more success.

Ric chuckled at her frustrated expression, and took the leg from her as she huffed. He tried it again the way he had done it previously. He too had no luck.

“You know what?” He said, standing up, “I give up. How about we go to the Grill and have a drink”?

“Sounds good to me” Jenna agreed, taking the hand he offered to her.

 

Later that evening when they returned home, laughing and slightly drunk, they found the coffee table perfectly put together in the middle of the living room. When they went over to investigate, they discovered a note sitting on top of it.

 

_You two are hopeless. I did this in less than a minute. Without the instructions._  
\- Jer   



End file.
